


Froid arctique

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Drabble, Feels, Marathon Faradien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] [The First Avenger] Steve Rogers fonce vers ce qu'il croit être sa fin... mais la noyade dans l'Océan Arctique n'arriva jamais. /Marathon Faradien - Day 2/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froid arctique

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit Cap de First Avenger m'avait manqué :)

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous marcher sur les...

Le choc se produit avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, coupant net la transmission. Steve sentit l'air se vider soudainement de ses poumons alors que son corps s'arquait violemment sous la puissance de l'impact. Le dernier mot, « pieds », sortit de sa poitrine comme un gémissement sourd, mais non articulé.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé lorsqu'il avait amorcé la descente, l'avion n'était pas tombé dans l'eau, mais s'était écrasé sur la banquise.

Il faisait froid, très froid – mais peut-être que ce froid avait aussi quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Steve était blessé. Il sentait les courants d'air glacés tourbillonner autour de lui, pénétrant dans le cockpit par les nombreuses brèches qui s'étaient ouvertes dans le toit. Il frissonna, claqua des dents et ferma les yeux. Un long moment s'écoula, un long silence que seul le hurlement du vent venait briser.

Il ne rouvrit plus les yeux. Captain America avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

**Author's Note:**

> Tout petit texte légèrement déprimant. La routine chez moi, quoi x')
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, elle fait toujours plaisir ;) Au passage, je suis active sur plusieurs réseaux sociaux, alors vous pouvez m'ajouter ou me suivre si vous le désirez sur Facebook (Isa Sidious), Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious), et Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).


End file.
